


I had a few got drunk on you

by Larrys_101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Pride Parades, Rainbows, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, mentions of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_101/pseuds/Larrys_101
Summary: Louis and harry go to pride :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 17
Collections: Since the beginning





	I had a few got drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic (ik im not that good at writing I just got struck by the idea and had to write it!!)  
> I've never personally been to pride but i really want to hopefully I can go after the darn pandemic is over.

“Haz, you ready?” louis asks.

“Hell yeah!” Harry says with a laugh. They were getting ready to go to pride, they were both getting all dressed up in rainbows. Harry was dressed up in yellow, blue and pink with his “but daddy i love him” shirt and Louis was dressed up in a blue t-shirt with a green sweatshirt and black pants. They both had huge rainbow flags that they could throw over their backs as well as the glitter they put in their hair. “Do you think people will recognize us in all these clothes?” 

“Of course! All those queer one directioners need to go somewhere!” Louis says with a smile and leans down to where Harry is sitting on their bed putting on a strand of pearls to give him a peck.

“Okay, we better get going so we can get there on time, we don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Hey that was some of the best sex I ever had!”

“Of course it was Lou,” Harry says sarcastically.

======

They finish up with their outfits and head down to the underground parking garage and get into the car that is waiting for them. As the car slowly goes out of the garage they can already see the fans crowding around the entrance of the apartment building. They apparently think that Harry and Louis are going to come out of the front of the building. Little do the fans know that Louis and Harry are driving past them at that moment. “OMG, I love them, They are so cute together!!! I hope that they go to the pride rally!” one girl says.

Louis tells the driver to open up the sun roof and Louis hops up and out till he is visible from the waist up and holds the rainbow flag out behind him as he shouts “Oi,Oi!!!”

When the crowd turns around and sees Louis decked out in rainbows and a Harry who is coming up just beside Louis and wrapping an arm around Louis placing it just above his hip. They start screaming and running after them just as Harry puts up hand in jubilee and leans down to kiss Louis. The car is too fast for the fans to catch up but they sure had a ton of videos and photos that would be put up later on twitter and instagram, as well as proof of them going to pride.

====== 

“That will never get old” Harry says as they still back down in the car, Louis leaning back onto Harry's chest. They have wide smiles on their faces.

“Definitely not,” Louis says as he twists his head so he can kiss Harry. Harry reciprocates the kiss and wraps his arms around Louis and hugs him from behind. Louis leans his head back onto Harry's shoulder when they finish kiss and just lay there with stupid smiles on their faces as they listen to the soft music playing in the front seat.

======

It takes a while to get there, about 45 minutes with traffic, but it couldn't be wasted! So the spent the majority of the ride just cuddling and whispering stupid cheesy jokes to each other.

Once they got there though, they could see all the people decorated in all sorts of flags and rainbows. It was definitely a pop of color in the plain streets of West Hollywood.

When they got out of the car and took their flags they said goodbyes to their driver telling them that they will call then when they want to get picked up and to stay in the neighborhood. After that they made their way into the crowd. It was clear that they were getting noticed but everyone was polite enough to leave them alone and let them enjoy the parade. They got confronted by a few people and said that they would sign something but wouldn't take any pictures so that they weren’t held up by having to take tons.

As soon as the finished that they started talking to a couple of lesbian women and turns out that they work for an LGBTQ+ non-profit organization. Harry made sure to get the name of it and to remember to donate some money to it later.

When they started walking everything became a blur of rainbow and talking, fun and familiarity. 

======

While they waited for the driver to pick them up they went into a nearby burger joint.

“So you're saying that you think that's the biggest pride you’ve ever been too?” Harry asks, Louis nods chewing his burger and Harry says “you know, you might be right.”

“Of course i'm right, you prick!” Louis says with a laugh after he swallows.

They can tell that people are looking at them considering they are at a booth that can be seen from the street and are wearing rainbow but they don’t care.

====== 

When they get home the first thing they do is get in the shower to rinse off all the grime of being stuck next to people all day. Don't get me wrong they love crowds and their fans are super sweet but it always feels good to be clean and have a good shower.

When they get out they dry each other's hair off and walk over the closet to get on a pair of boxers. Once they are all settled in bed they go onto twitter to find #Larrypride trending worldwide with #WHprideparade close behind. There were tons of comments on how cute they looked and Louis and Harry both responded to a few of them with a simple “it was fun!” or a “glad we could go” and posted a few pictures they took of themselves and the parade to their instagrams. 

“I love you,” Louis says all of a sudden with a small smile and a soft voice.

“And I love you,” Harry says, putting away his phone and kissing Louis goodnight, and settling on Louis' chest.

https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin

**Author's Note:**

> thank your for reading!!!  
> tell what you think and maybe what i should write next!
> 
> Love, Larrys_101
> 
> i have other larry fluffs to if you want to check that out!


End file.
